


Dipshit

by KaGAYamah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Cute Connor, DadHank, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, Gavin and Connor in a bar, Hank is a grumpy dad but he's a big softie, Hank is a protective Dad, M/M, Pacifist route ending, SoftGavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamah/pseuds/KaGAYamah
Summary: Sheeez Im such a trash I lowkey slash highkey ship these two after the "Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance" it hit me like a slap xD On the other hand English is not my native language so I'm sorry in advance.I swore this pairing will be the death of meAnd I still have my doubts whether I post this or nah. Tell me if you enjoy it ~Critism is very welcome ^_^ I did  try my best





	Dipshit

**Author's Note:**

> Sheeez Im such a trash I lowkey slash highkey ship these two after the "Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance" it hit me like a slap xD On the other hand English is not my native language so I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> I swore this pairing will be the death of me
> 
> And I still have my doubts whether I post this or nah. Tell me if you enjoy it ~ 
> 
> Critism is very welcome ^_^ I did try my best

'"What can I get for you two?" The bartender ask as soon as they lean the counter, eyeing him and the plastic prick behind him, Connor wearing a casual clothes suprisingly looked like a normal person if he just pry off his LED on the side of his forehead, still Gavin doesn't understand his why the android didn't removing that thing.

Connor the android is a walking enigma. 

Shit...Gavin felt concious .. He curse his faulty brain for coming up with this idea, but there's no backing right now. The detective invite Connor for a drink... Its not a bad thing right? Yeah sure but in his situation he's like a highschool kid going out with crush for the first time.

Tina then was cheering and commenting that he's going out with Connor and its a date.. and he immediately reprimanded her that -its not- .. he just wants to reconcile and be nice since he was being an ass to the android,

Gavin did not entirely hate Connor at first place.

Its just he felt something at the android that made him angry and antagonistic..so in order to get that out of his system he treated him like a slave

And Gavin actually felt bad, he ask his friends and explain all of his unnecessary feelings towards the android and after more of talking therapy session they come into conclusion that he's falling for him.

Reality of liking Connor slaps his face harder than it should be.. He's such a fucking dumbass. Gavin wouldn't lie if he wants Connor's forgiveness more than anything. Hank- was somehow reluctant to let Connor go with him when he learned that he ask out the android for a drink, this was expected from the terrifying protective leutenant. Connor persuade Hank anyway that its fine and he's capable of kicking his ass if he did something not nice or unpleasant. Hank raising both of his hands, finally gave up because Connor wouldn't budge and he keeps pestering him, before they left the household Hank threw death glares and threats at him like If- you- did-something bad-to him-I'll-rip-your-head-from-your-fucking- shoulder-slowly.

Well he probably deserves it. 

Not that Gavin is afraid of Hank because they always bicker, spat insults and almost had a brawl... the seriousness in leutenant's voice and the killing intent was enough for him to gulp in fear.

God he can be scary whenever he wants.

And so is Connor.

He might be an innocent-looking android but hell noooo- he can turn into John Wick in a matter of millimeter seconds and spray bullets onto someone.

After the revolutionary of the deviants Connor had a big role in the ordeal, he became the ambassador of his species and he's also the new resident android detective in the DPD, Fowler and his colleagues took a liking on him since he proved himself on the line. 

"Do you have that new alcohol for androids Sir?" Connor ask siding Gavin a glance.The bartender nod and stare at Gavin waiting.

Cyberlife had invented an alcohol for the androids last week, Connor is itching and badly wants to try it, Gavin wonder what could possible happen if Connor became drunk since according to the data base the android alcohol can makes androids drunk like a human. 

"Uh just whiskey" He wave his hand.

"Thanks for inviting me Detective Reed." Connor said leaning a smirk crept on his lips.

Gavin inhaled and muster all of his courage, saying Im-sorry to his love interest makes him want to crawl in a hole and die "Nah don't sweat it dipshit I-I-I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for those past months" Ah here we go again~ the insults that Gavin throw at Connor it kinda have turn it into an endearment.

His dipshit.

It was silence for a few seconds he should have known that Connor won't forgave him easily. Gavin doesn't dare to look at him.

"I didn't hear it. I'll appreciate if you repeat it again Detective Reed " Gavin ears perk up and whip his head to saw Connor's smug face.

Gavin's nose twitch.. You little shit.

"You're an android for fuck's sake I knew you record and hear stuffs! I wont say it again and drop the Detective-crap just call me Gavin " Gavin grumble crossing his hands in embarassment.

Connor chuckle finding this situation rather amusing the way his eyes almost-close as he shoots him a smile.

It was genuine. Gavin can’t help but think that it’s cute

"Sorry Dete-Gavin.. I'm simply teasing you" Connor still smiling... OMG can he stop?? 

"Huh..actually I wouldn't mind if you do it again" He wink at him.. He felt a little smug when Connor's face had a pink shade, wow Android can blush? 

Haaah got him!

"Here you go" The bartender announced, serving their drinks, Gavin grab his glass and take a sip of whiskey.

"I forgave you Det-Gavin" Connor says after a long beat of silence, still he's smiling! Thats illegal androids shouldn't be this cute! Connor holds his glass but he didnt drink it yet, its like he's examining the contents of the drink, (by the way he really needs to stop) for sure Connor can light up every world with his smile.

Gavin hitch a breath and he takes a moment to picture Connor's smiling face on his memory.. a memory that he'll cherish for a lifetime-Connor he- he's a freaking android angel

Connor tilt his head to the side in confusion he tried to read Gavin's expression but his mind didn't up with anything and the detective continued to stare. 

"Dete-Gavin is there something wrong with my face?"

He didnt get a respond instead Gavin flick his hand on his forehead as a sign of his affection  
"Stop being so adorable plastic prick"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short :( I wrote this in the middle of library orientation because its boring af xD


End file.
